Welcome To Freddy's
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Un grupo de amigos visitan el famoso restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Pero una serie de sucesos transforman una amigable tarde en una pesadilla viviente. ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a hacer? Siete capítulos, siete noches, cada una peor que la otra. Una historia de Horror, Drama, Suspenso ¿y por qué no? También romance. Espero que les guste :3
1. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Wow, hace tanto que no escribo. No importa, es bueno estar de vuelta. Aquí una pequeña historia (esta será de 5-8 capítulos aproximadamente) Espero que les guste. Está basado en el juego "Five Nights at Freddy's" Bueno, empezamos…**

**Welcome to Freddy's**

Chapter 1

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

* * *

Estaba tendida en el sofá aburrida. Era un caluroso verano. Lucy, Bonnie y Michelle escuchaban música. Las tres vestían un short. Lucy un top de color negro sin mangas. Michelle un polo de manga corta de color rosado claro. Bonnie en cambio llevaba un top de color celeste con decorados blancos, sin mangas y pegado. Fabrizzio, Bata, DJ y Brian jugaban videojuegos. Fabrizzio, Bata y DJ usaban jean. Fabrizzio llevaba un polo de color verde, Bata uno rojo suave mientras DJ llevaba uno amarillo. Brian llevaba un short y una camisa a cuadros roja. Jack jugaba entretenidamente con mi cabello él llevaba un jean azul oscuro y un polo de color gris. Elena jugaba con su celular sentada en mis pies, al igual que las otras chicas, también usaba un short y un top de color violeta. Un mechón de cabello cae en mi cara. Resoplo. Se supone que el calor era sofocante, los ventiladores de la sala estaban encendidos y las ventanas abiertas. Yo llevaba puesto un short celeste claro, y una sudadera gigante de color negro.

-¿Chicos…? ¿Qué les parece si salimos?- pregunto.

-Me parece buena idea…- Jack se sienta a mi lado.

Elena se reacomoda ya que quito mis pies de su… trasero. Las chicas me miran expectantes.

-¿Y… a dónde iríamos?- Pregunta Fabrizzio sin despegar su mirada del juego.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo Brian.

-Bueno… hay una pizzería. ¿Vamos?- pregunté.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Jack.

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.- pronuncie.- ya saben, el de las historias de terror. El de los juguetes gigantes.- dije.

-Hummmm, no creo que sea buena idea.- opino Jack.

-¿Por qué no? Además, quién sabe, tal vez encuentre los viejos animatrónicos.- dije divertida.

-Yo quiero comer.- Dijo monótonamente Brian.

-Yo también.- dijo DJ volteándose a vernos.

-Bueno…- suspiró Jack.- ¿Vamos?

-Sí.- respondí sonriente.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Caminamos bajo el sofocante calor que reinaba las calles. Yo en lo personal… tenía incluso un poco de frío. Siempre fui así. Frío para los demás, yo tengo calor. Calor para los demás, yo tengo frío. Muy raro, lo sé. Llegamos a la pizzería. Niños corrían felices. Seré infantil, todo lo que quieran. Pero a mí me gusta. Entramos a la pizzería. Dentro, hacía incluso un poco de frío. Elena y Lucy se deshicieron su moño.

-¿Me guardas la liga?- Me preguntó Lucy.

-Claro.- respondí sonriente.

-¿Y la mía?- me preguntó Elena de paso.

-Okay, okay…- dije.

Puse las ligas en mi muñeca. Me acerqué a los robots gigantes. Había escuchado historias de este lugar. Historias… nada buenas. Secuestros, asesinatos, La mordida del 87. También, una cosa muy peculiar. Los robots, por alguna extraña razón, son buenos con los niños. Pero con los adultos… son algo agresivos. Los animatrónicos que ahora deambulaban por la pizzería, eran los nuevos. ¿Dónde están los antiguos?

-¿Kate?- me llamó una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Hummm?- respondí.

-Vamos a coger una mesa, anda ven.- dijo Jack.

-Sí.- respondí sonriente.

Caminamos y pasamos por un lugar donde estaba… El nuevo Foxy "Mungle" lo llamaban algunos del personal. Esa cosa, me dio escalofríos. A lo lejos una pequeña melodía sonaba delicadamente… ¿Ese sonido?

-Kate.- me volvió a llamar Jack.

-¡Voy!- dije y corrí hasta donde él estaba.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Las chicas bromeaban con Fabrizzio. Jack y DJ jugaban cartas. DJ nunca iba a algún lugar sin sus cartas. Brian hablaba con Bata de videojuegos. Una señorita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja vino a nuestra mesa.

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿Cuál es su orden?- recitó la mujer.

-Nos gustaría dos pizzas… la de extra carne y una especial de Freddy.- pidió Jack.

-¿Alguna bebida?- preguntó la mujer.

-Una gaseosa de 2Lt para todos… Coca cola, por favor.- dijo DJ.

-Hey, yo quiero agua…- pidió Lucy.

-Y un agua personal…- Pidió Brian.

-Muy bien… en un momento, su pedido estará listo.- dijo amablemente la señorita.

La señorita se marchó, la seguí con la mirada. Un brazo me rodeó cálidamente. Jack me sonrió. Me acurruqué en su hombro con una sonrisa. Hablamos con el resto del grupo. Cada tema era pura incoherencia. Nada tenía sentido.

-Epa.- exclamó Bata al ver a Elena y a DJ cariñosos.

Es normal… son pareja después de todo. Y ambos se ven muy adorables. Elena jugaba con sus rizos negros mientras DJ le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Par de tortolitos…- dije por lo bajo con una risita.

Elena se sonrojó un poco ante mi comentario.

Suspiré feliz, Jack me abrazó más. Me besó también la mejilla.

-Aich, me darán diabetes pequeños.- exclamó Lucy.

-¡Quiero novio!- lloró Michelle.

-¡Tayte!- Gritó Bonnie.

-¡Tayte!- gritaron las chicas.

-Grupo de pervertidas…- dije negando la cabeza.

Tayte, es un modelo que a las chicas les encantaba, a mí en lo personal, no me gustaba. Hasta ahora, no entendía la emoción. La pizza llegó, cuando se trata de comida, los chicos se vuelven bestias. Debo admitir… que yo también, un poquito. Las dos pizzas se fueron tan rápido como vinieron.

-Mira, Freddy viene.- dijo Michelle.

El gran oso gigante caminó entrecortadamente hasta nuestra mesa. Hizo un par de gestos. Movía sus orejas y pestañeaba. De un momento a otro, se me quedó observando. Me puse un poco pálida… ¿Qué tanto me miraba? Los demás también se quedaron callados. Estaba cara a cara con Freddy. Comencé a sentirme intimidada. ¿Qué…? ¿Será mi imaginación? Parecía que tuviese una expresión triste… ¿Me volví loca? Mi sentimiento de miedo se volvió de pena.

-Kate.- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

El brazo de Jack se volvió posesivo y me abrazó apartándome del enorme Freddy. Freddy se le quedó mirando un momento a Jack. Una batalla de miradas se desató entre estos dos. La mirada de Jack era tan asesina y despiadada, que si pudiera matar, Freddy se encontraría despedazado en el piso. Jack era sobreprotector… una de las cosas que me gustaba de él. Pero… No entiendo. ¿Freddy? Es un robot… ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? ¿Por qué parecía triste? La señorita vino a recoger los platos. Freddy se desconcertó y siguió a un niñito pequeño que corrió cerca de nosotros.

-¿Estás bien?- Jack me preguntó.

-Sí…- dije en voz baja.

Miré detenidamente a Freddy. Miles de preguntas e ideas iban y venían a mi mente. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Un momento… ya vuelvo.- dije zafándome del abrazo de Jack.

-¿Kate?- me llamó preocupado mientras me detuvo agarrando mi mano.

-Tranquilo, iré al baño a lavarme la cara.- dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Okay?- le dije melódicamente.

-Okay.- me respondió preocupado, pero igual me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Lentamente soltó mi mano. Caminé vacilando un poco a los baños del lugar. Entre a estos. Estaban vacíos. Me fui directamente a uno de los lavaderos. Me tambaleé un poco. ¿Qué me sucedía? Abrí el caño y comencé a mojarme la cara. Me apoyé en el lavabo. Nuevamente esa música. Observé uno de los ductos de ventilación del baño. Escuché con más atención. Era… ¿una cajita musical? Me agaché un poco y me acerque con tal de escuchar mejor. Unas risitas se escuchaban junto con esta caja musical. Risas de los niños… ¿De quién se reían? ¿A quién le festejaban? _O… ¿a qué?_ Dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

_Kate…_

Una voz en un eco me llamó. Volteé inmediatamente asustada.

-¿Quién está allí?- pregunté en voz alta asustada.

_Kattie…_

Me llamaron como mis padres solían hacerlo.

_Come… Little Kitty Kat_

Comencé a temblar de miedo. ¿Cómo sabían que así me llamaban de pequeña? Pero, una parte de mí, no sé si la dominante, quería seguir esa voz que susurraba mi nombre. Aun temblando, mis pies parecían saber lo que querían. Caminé, no sé a dónde. No sé qué hacía. Pero era… Inevitable.

_Por aquí… Kattie…_

Me guiaba esa peculiar voz. Entré a un lugar y la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de mí. Oscuridad, frío, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué… qué hago aquí? Una risita macabra con una respiración pesada se oía.

-A-ayuda…- susurré con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

/-/-/-/-/-/

(Jack's POV)

¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? El lugar ya iba a cerrar. Los niños se habían ido. ¿Por qué la dejé irse sola? ¡Idiota! Debí acompañarla o irnos de una buena vez a la casa… Los empleados nos miraban expectantes de cuando nos íbamos. Yo los fulminé con la mirada. No me iría de aquí sin MI Kate. La misma señorita que nos atendió se nos acercó un poco tímida. Creo que mi mirada la intimidó un poco.

-Disculpen, ya vamos a cerrar.- nos informó.

-Lo lamento, pero nuestra amiga no ha regresado del baño.- contesté secamente.

-P-pero…- comenzó a protestar la mujer.

-Bueno, si se quedan más tiempo, es cuestión de ustedes.- dijo un señor.- Yo no me quedaré aquí.- nos entregó las llaves.- cierren cuando se vayan.- dijo malhumorado.

Los empleados se fueron, para nuestra suerte, dejaron las luces prendidas para nosotros.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Brian.

-Busquemos a Kate.- dije sin pensar.

-Vamos.- pronunció Bata.

Todos en grupo deambulamos por los pasillos… ¿Kate, dónde estás? Todos en grupo caminamos, eran las 8:00p.m Debemos encontrarla ya. Fuimos a los baños. Las chicas entraron. Casi inmediatamente salieron.

-¿Kate?- pregunté al unísono con Brian.

Ambos nos dimos una mirada de odio.

-No está…- dijo Michelle.

-Sigamos buscando.- dije.

Caminábamos sin rumbo, no dejábamos de decir su nombre. ¿En dónde se metió? Fruncí el ceño. Ella sabe perfectamente, que me preocupo mucho por ella. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ¿Se fue? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho algo? ¿Dónde está mi Kate?

Unos gritos de las chicas casi me rompen los tímpanos. Las luces se fueron de un instante a otro.

-¿Pero que mier…?- comencé a decir.

Las luces volvieron, pero algunas con fallas. Miré mi reloj. 9:00p.m ¿Tanto tiempo? Ella está desaparecida desde las 6:00p.m ¿Dónde está?

-Tal vez regresó a la casa…- comenzó a decir Bonnie.

-¡No!- dije secamente.-Ella nos avisaría…- dije.

-La voy a llamar.- dijo Michelle.

Rápidamente marcó su número. Una cancioncita sonó en el local. ¡Era su celular! Corrimos hasta encontrarnos con una puerta. Del otro lado se escuchaba su celular. Comencé a golpear la puerta.

-¡¿Kate?!- le llamé desesperadamente.

No hay respuesta.

Comencé a golpear la puerta con mi hombro queriendo derrumbarla.

-Jack, cálmate.- Me reprendió Lucy.

No le hice caso.

-Tengo una idea, busquemos dónde están las llaves.- dijo Elena.

-Vamos, pero rápido.-dije.

A paso veloz pero seguro, buscamos la oficina del guardia. Después de deambular un buen rato, la encontramos. No había nadie. En los cajones encontramos un grupo de llaves. Las tomamos. También, estaban cuatro linternas. Sin dudar las tomé.

-Deberemos compartirlas.- dije seriamente.

DJ tomó a Elena de la cintura. Fabrizzio y Bata se juntaron casi automáticamente. Lucy, Michelle y Bonnie se juntaron. Oh genial… me dejan con Brian.

-Bien, usen la batería con prudencia…- comencé a decir.

Le di la linterna a quien creía más capaz de usarla sabiamente. Debíamos ahorrar energía. Michelle, DJ, Bata, yo me quedé con la mía.

-¿Por qué no la llevo yo?- preguntó el genio de mi lado.

Rodé los ojos ignorándolo. Era un idiota. Era el típico chico atleta que se cree la gran cosa. Yo también soy atleta y soy más humilde que digamos. Pero no es solo su personalidad. Este idiota había tratado de quitarme a mi Kate. Pero Obviamente, Kate es muy lista para irse con ese… Rubio teñido sin cerebro con esteroides inyectados. Seguimos caminando de pronto escuchamos un sonido brusco por la entrada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Gritó Bonnie.

-¡Vamos!- grité.

Al llegar, vimos que no había nada fuera de lo común.

-Un segundo…- dijo Lucy.

Se acercó a la puerta. Tiró de ella. Cerrado.

-¡Rápido, trata de abrirla con alguna de esas llaves!- le gritó a Fabrizzio.

Llave tras llave… ninguna entraba… Estábamos… Atrapados…

Se escucharon unos ruidos por el escenario. Volteamos asustados. Todo seguía "normal".

-M-me quiero ir…- comenzó a llorar Michelle.

-Tengo miedo…- dijo Bonnie abrazándose a sí misma.

-Vamos por Kate y busquemos la forma de salir de aquí.- Dije seriamente. Caminamos lentamente.

Cada vez, las luces fallaban un poco más. Las chicas lloraban de miedo. DJ se moría de miedo, pero abrazaba a Elena mostrándole seguridad. Buen escenario para un príncipe azul. El problema… es que yo perdí a mi princesa. ¿Dónde está? Mi Kate… resiste por favor. Pasamos por una ventana. ¡Está abierta! Las chicas se emocionaron.

-Tengo miedo… por favor me quiero ir…- dijo Bonnie.

-Creo que será mejor, que las chicas se vayan.- dijo Brian.

-Opino igual, por los menos, una parte estará a salvo. Vayan directo a la casa.- dije autoritariamente.

-S-sí.- Dijo Michelle.

-No me quiero ir sin DJ…- dijo Elena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien… DJ ve con Elena. Pero denme sus linternas.- pedí.

DJ sin vacilar, nos las entregó.

-Derecho a la casa, estén atentos al teléfono por si los llamamos.- le dije seriamente.

-Sí.- respondió firme.- Cuídense…- susurró.

Ahora, cada uno tenía su propia linterna.

-Úsenla para casos de extrema necesidad, debemos ahorrar energía.- dije.

Todos asintieron.

-Vamos por Kate.

10:00p.m

Caminamos con extremo y sumo cuidado. No sabíamos que esperar. La escena de Freddy mirando fijamente a Kate se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Kate, parecía hipnotizada. Fruncí el ceño.

Kattie… My Little Kitty Kat… ¿dónde estás?

Un dulce canto resonó en los pasillos. ¡Era Kate! Su dulce voz sonaba, pero parecía la voz de una niña. Con un poco de atención, escuché mejor la melodía que cantaba. Era una nana, si no me equivocaba. Caminé lentamente disfrutando de la melodía… Mi Kate…

/-/-/-/-/-/

(Kate's POV)

No podía dejar de temblar de miedo. Los antiguos trajes de Bonnie, Freddy y Chica, estaban alrededor mío, mirándome. Cada vez más cerca. Sabía que eran más dóciles con los niños. Por eso, me había peinado haciéndome dos coletas y cantando como una niña pequeña. Los tenía cara a cara. Pero no me hacían daño. Solo se quedaban allí… observándome. Freddy me miraba fijamente. Como si me quisiera pedir ayuda… Me quedé callada cuando me quedé absorta por su mirada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan expresivo siendo tan solo un robot? Un sonido brusco. Giré. Mi corazón se estrujó. Un grito de miedo, una risa macabra. Lo había olvidado. Esa música se había detenido. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

/-/-/-/-/-/

(Jack's POV)

Un grito de miedo puro. Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo. Kattie… Comencé a correr lo más rápido posible. Prácticamente me estrellé contra la puerta en donde ella estaba.

-¡KATE!- grité rajándome la garganta.

Cogí las llaves y a la primera le atiné. Abrí la puerta con una patada. Bajé las escaleras. Prendí mi linterna. Un charco de sangre teñía el suelo blanco y viejo. Subí un poco la luz de la linterna al escuchar un sonido mecánico. Freddy, Bonnie y Chica me miraban fijamente. Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. Pero luego, la ira me dominó. Se voltearon a mi dirección y avanzaron. Retrocedí. Kate no estaba aquí. Corrí subiendo las escaleras. Y cerré la puerta con llave.

-¿Y Kate?- dijeron los chicos recién llegando.

-No está allí.- Respondí secamente.

Una risa infantil se escuchó por los pasillos. Volteé bruscamente. Comencé a temblar de miedo. Miro mi reloj. 12:00a.m ¿Tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo? Seis horas… Seis horas perdida ¿Dónde está mi Kattie? ¿Esa sangre? ¿El grito? ¿Su voz cantando? Iba a perder la cordura. Mi pecho se contraía de la angustia. No me gustaba este lugar ni un poco. Sin previo aviso, Bata gritó. Lo abarré de la mano. Lo estaban jalando de uno de los pies. Esa cosa deforme. Mangle, si no me equivoco. Agarré mi linterna y le alumbre en la cara. Se desorientó y se fue. Desapareció tan rápido como vino. Bata comenzó a gritar de dolor. Me percaté que sangre salía de su pie. Esa maldita cosa le había hecho un gran corte. De su mismo polo, le saqué las mangas y lo vendé. La sangre igual seguía saliendo. La herida era bastante profunda. Mierda. No puedo arriesgarlo, y además, con él seríamos punto fácil.

-Bata, debes regresar.- dije con voz baja.

-P-pero mi hermana…- comenzó a decir.

-Bata, no puede continuar si estás así.- dije autoritariamente.- Fabrizzio, dame tu celular.- dije autoritariamente.

-Sí.- respondió firme.

Me entregó el teléfono. Marqué el número de DJ. Dos timbradas y contestaron.

-¿Fabrizzio?- respondió Bonnie.

-Soy Jack, pásame con DJ.- dije rápidamente.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando escuché a mi amigo en el teléfono.

-Jack, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó alarmado.

-Necesito que vengas a recoger a Bata, está herido.- dije.

-Bien, estoy allí en un segundo, vayan a la misma ventana por dónde salimos.

-Te esperamos.- dije seriamente.

Apoyé a Bata en mi hombro, Fabrizzio me ayudó con su otro brazo. Bata no aguantaba mucho, el dolor le sacaban lágrimas. La sangre aún no se detenía.

-¿Cómo bajará? La ventana es desde el segundo piso… y en estas condiciones no podrá sin hacerse más daño.- mencionó preocupado Fabrizzio.

-Tú lo ayudarás.- dije.- Llévenlo al hospital.- mandé.

-Pero, se quedarían solos.- dijo Fabrizzio.

Si bien es cierto, no me quiero quedar a solas con Brian, tampoco quiero arriesgar personas. Sé que este lugar está maldito. Y debes ser muy rápido para reaccionar. Y sinceramente, no me importa si algo le sucede a Brian, pero sí a los demás.

Llegamos a la ventana. Vimos estacionado el carro de DJ. Nos hizo señas. Lo alumbré con la linterna. Bata me agarró fuertemente la mano.

-Por favor… regrésame a mi hermanita.- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No volveré sin ella.- pronuncié en un susurro.

Fabrizzio cruzó la ventana y ayudó a Bata desde el otro lado. Observé fijamente como se iban. De un grupo de diez personas, dos se quedaron, uno resultó herido y una… está desaparecida desde hace… Espera, ¿Qué hora es?

Miro mi reloj rápidamente. 2:00a.m ¿Tan rápido transcurre la noche? ¡Ocho horas desaparecida! Comencé a caminar dentro del lugar. Debo encontrarla.

-Oye…- comenzó a decir el genio que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté bruscamente.

-¿Y si voy con las chicas?- preguntó.- Ya sabes… tres en el hospital, las chicas deben necesitar a alguien con ellas.- dijo.

-Escúchame idiota, bien sabes, que tienes miedo y te quieres largar.- dije con odio en cada palabra.- Por mi genial, un estorbo menos, así que lárgate de una maldita vez.- no estaba de humor.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye! Cálmate, ugh no importa yo me largo.- gruñó.

Caminó hasta la ventana y salió.

-De todos modos, la estúpida nunca quiso conmigo.- dijo por lo bajo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó mi vaso. Lo agarré del polo y le di un puñetazo en la cara. No dejaría que insulten a mi Kate. Tu nariz comenzó a sangrar y mi mano se puso roja por la brutalidad de mi golpe. Lo empujé fuera de la ventana.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a insultarla!- le grité.

Él se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y se dispuso a irse. Me dedicó una dulce mirada de odio antes de irse. Una sonrisa macabra surgió en mis labios. Se lo merecía por idiota. Agarré las llaves y la linterna. Y me dispuse a buscarla.

3:00a.m

Sin rastros de ella. Estoy empezando a perder la cordura. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre mis mejillas. No podía evitarlo, tenía miedo. Pero más miedo sentía por Kate. No podía pensar bien. El cansancio ya dominaba mi cuerpo. Sentía miedo por ella. Llevaba todo este tiempo desaparecida y quien sabe en qué condiciones. Las horas transcurrían y no tenía ni una pista de dónde estaba ella.

Un ligero zumbido. Volteo para encontrarme con Foxy. Lo alumbro a la cara con mi linterna. Detrás de él está Freddy. Frunzo el ceño. Comienzo a correr. Tropiezo un par de veces, pero me levanto y sigo. Una melodía capta mi atención. Me detengo y oigo. ¿Una caja musical? Sigo la melodía. La luz es escasa. Enciendo mi linterna. Mi corazón da un giro. Un rastro de sangre decora el suelo.

-K-kate…- susurro.

Con la luz de mi linterna sigo aquel rastro escarlata. Me detengo al ver un traje tirado en el suelo. Era un animatrónico. Pero estaba vacío… Era nuevo. Nunca lo había visto antes, y ni Kate me lo había mencionado. (Y ella me había hablado mucho de este lugar, sabía todos los animatrónicos que estaban aquí). Sin embargo, este era nuevo. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Freddy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, Chica 2.0, Ballon Boy y Puppet. Esos eran todos si no me equivoco. Pero… Ella no había nunca mencionado un animatrónico de un gato. Este era nuevo. Un animatrónico, más pequeño que los demás, pero más alto que Ballon Boy, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Era de un color marrón oscuro, pero tenía el área del vientre de color blanco, al igual que la punta de su cola, de sus patas y su hocico. Me sobresalté al escuchar unos sonidos proviniendo en donde se apoyaba el traje vacío. Era una caja gigante. De un color oscuro. La cajita de música seguía sonando. Mis piernas me temblaban, no podía evitarlo. Me acerqué lentamente a la enorme caja. Cada vez, la música se volvía más y más lenta. Mi corazón retumbaba con sus latidos por todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se volvió agitada a medida que la música se volvía más y más lenta. Silencio. Un "click" resonó en la caja y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Podía escuchar una respiración agitada, pero débil adentro. Alumbré su interior con mi linterna.

-¡KATE!- grité desesperado.

Estaba atada con cables, tenía cortes por todos lados. Se le habían incrustado tornillos en los codos, hombros, rodillas… Como si ella fuera un robot. Sus ojos mostraban miedo puro. Lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. Al verme, se removió y quiso hablar. Pero los cables en su boca no le permitían. Temblaba de miedo y de dolor. Sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar.

-Kattie…- susurré.

Ella miró detrás de mí con pánico. Mi corazón se contrajo del miedo. Sentía una respiración agitada y muy pesada. Una risita macabra. Volteo lentamente. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Algo me toma y me bota lejos. Me estrello contra una pared. El brutal impacto hizo chillar mis huesos. Un agudo dolor se apoderó de mí. Mi linterna se quedó alumbrando el traje de gato. Mi vista se doblaba y se hacía borrosa de vez en cuando. Pude distinguir, una silueta alta y oscura. Su rostro resaltaba en la oscuridad. Una cara pálida. Deduje, que era Puppet. Con sus largos brazos, cargó a Kate. Le quitó los cables. Pero ella estaba tan pálida… tan herida… tan cansada… tan asustada. Estaba a la merced de ese monstruo.

Tic…Tac…

Puppet, abrió el traje, y a la fuerza la introdujo en este. Gritos de dolor provenían de Kate. ¡Le debe estar aplastando los huesos! Ella me miró con sus ojos castaños, llenos de terror. No dejaba de gritar por ayuda. Gritaba mi nombre. Pero no tenía dominio de mi cuerpo. No podía levantare. Esto es una pesadilla. Sus gritos me helaban la sangre. No quería creerlo. No podía. ¡Despierta! Sangre, más sangre… el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose uno a uno. Su voz gritando mi nombre suplicando por ayuda. ¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS! Terminó de introducirla en el traje, pero aún no le ponía la máscara de gato. Sus sollozos eran como el de una niña pequeña. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Estaba tan pálida, estaba empapada con sudor y lágrimas. Un hilo de sangre salía por su boca.

-No…- susurró débilmente al ver que Puppet agarraba la máscara.- ¡No, no, no!- comenzó a suplicar.- ¡NO!- gritó desgarrándose la garganta.- ¡JACK!

Giró su mirada hacia mí, todo sucedía en cámara lenta, es una pesadilla… no pude salvarte… mi Kate. Bruscamente, ese monstruo le puso la máscara. Un chillido agudo de dolor y de terror. Un susurro. Una campana resonó por todo el lugar. Puppet volvió a su caja. La música empezó a sonar.

Kate se levantó en su traje. No escuchaba ya su voz… su respiración… nada. Ella… era una de ellos. Caminó por los pasillos.

-K-kate…- musité débilmente.

Comencé a arrastrarme siguiéndola. Ella se puso en el escenario con Freddy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, y Chica 2.0. Como si ella… en verdad perteneciera allí. Me levanté con dolor frente al escenario. Todos se quedaron quietos. Ya había amanecido.

6:00a.m

* * *

**WOW tadaaaaa? ¿Les gustó? Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Los quiero mucho, cuídense. ¡Bye!**


	2. Night 1

**Bueno, al parecer, la historia es un éxito. Así que, la continuaré. Bueno, muchísimas gracias a los reviews. En verdad, me sorprende el apoyo que recibo, a pesar de haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo de Fanfiction. Bueno, continuemos con la historia…**

**Welcome to Freddy's**

Chapter 2

**Night 1**

* * *

_Kate se levantó en su traje. No escuchaba ya su voz… su respiración… nada. Ella… era una de ellos. Caminó por los pasillos._

_-K-Kate…- musité débilmente._

_Comencé a arrastrarme siguiéndola. Ella se puso en el escenario con Freddy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, y Chica 2.0. Como si ella… en verdad perteneciera allí. Me levanté con dolor frente al escenario. Todos se quedaron quietos. Ya había amanecido._

_6:00a.m_

Me levanté con sumo dolor. Me quedé quieto viendo… el nuevo animatrónico. A quien antes, era una chica de cabellos castaños, con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llenos de vida. La luz del amanecer iluminaba el lugar. Dándole un aspecto infantil, como se supone que debería ser. Los gritos que alguna vez se escucharon en estos pasillos, callados estaban ya. No había rastro de terror. Las puertas se abrieron detrás de mí. Escuché como los empleados hablaban de un aumento. Nadie se inmutó, nadie dijo nada. Es como si siempre hubiera habido ese animatrónico. Como si nunca hubiera existido Kate.

/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó el señor mientras botaba aros de humo por su boca.

Me contuve para no hacer un gesto de desagrado. Detestaba el cigarro. Pero recordé por qué hacía esto. Puse la mejor cara que tenía. (Si es que tuviese una) Y amablemente respondí.

-Cumplí 21 hace una semana aproximadamente.- Conteste.

-¿Por qué quieres el trabajo?- me interrogó.

-Bueno, estoy en vacaciones de mi universidad. Así que me gustaría matar el tiempo con algo productivo.- respondí.

-¿qué carrera sigues?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Medicina.- dije rápidamente.

-Bien, eres un buen chico, además, nadie se ha presentado para el trabajo.- dijo mientras botaba humo por su nariz como un toro.

Mis manos temblaron un poco.

-Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.- dijo extendiendo su mano.

/-/-/-/-/-/

-Bien, yo era el guardia anterior…- comenzó a decir un chico de unos 30 años aproximadamente.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Sabes?- dijo algo nervioso.

-No me des ese sermón, ya he pasado una noche en este lugar.- dije serio.

Él joven se detuvo en seco y me miró sorprendido.

-Si sabes cómo son las cosas… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con intriga.

-Has notado… ¿un nuevo personaje?- pregunté.

-Kitty Kat, mandaron a hacer el traje hace unos meses. Hace unos días creo, lo pusieron en marcha.- dijo.

-Kate…- susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo el chico distraído mientras revisaba unas cosas en el cajón.

-Nada… Explícame cómo es el asunto.- le pedí.

-Bien, ya que sabes cómo son las cosas te diré todo con franqueza.- dijo soltando un suspiro.- Revisa las cámaras, y fíjate que todos estén en su sitio.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Como ya sabrás, las cosas a partir de la media noche… se ponen raras.- dijo con un gesto de desagrado.- te diré todo sobre cada animatrónico.- prosiguió.- Freddy y sus amigos, los nuevos, deambularán por la noche. Al ver que no hay movimiento, piensan que están en el cuarto equivocado, así que irán al sitio más activo. En este caso, tu oficina.- murmuró eso último.- Se supone, que los antiguos trajes de Freddy y los demás, no se deberían mover, pero al parecer igual se activan.- mencionó.

-Bien…- traté de asimilar.

-Ellos al verte, pensarán que eres un exoesqueleto sin su traje, así que intentarán ponerte dentro de uno, claro, no sería tan malo si estos no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables, tornillos…- comenzó a decir, la imagen de Kate siendo puesta en el traje vino a mi mente, una presión en el pecho me quitó el aliento.- ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hummm, sí, prosigue.- le dije.

-Bueno, como decía, para evitar que esto te pase, te damos una cabeza de Freddy, para que te la pongas y crean que eres un traje y te dejen en paz.- dijo mientras la señalaba.- En todo caso, también puedes alumbrarlos a la cara y eso hace que pierdan el sentido común. Como si se reiniciara sus sistemas.- pronunció.- Oh cierto, hay una caja musical, cada cierto tiempo dale cuerda, eso mantiene a uno de los animatrónicos calmados… nunca me gustó esa cosa.- comentó mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué cosa? No te referirás a… ¿Puppet?- le pregunté.

Se quedó callado, Mirando al vacío. Sus ojos se perdieron en el montón de papeles del escritorio. ¿Qué secretos ocultaba? Fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno… ¿algo más?- pregunté tratando de aliviar la situación.

-Sí… bueno.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Hay uno más, Ballon Boy.- su voz sonó apagada.- Él, si aparece, no te hará daño alguno. Solo, hará que las luces dejen de funcionar.- explicó.

-¿Cómo evito que eso suceda?- pregunté.

-Con la máscara de Freddy, antes de que esté en la oficina, cuando lo escuches venir o veas que esté cerca.- dijo.

-Entendido.- dije seguro.- ¿Algo más?

-Bien, la última… Kitty Kat, cuando ella está cerca, se escucha una caja musical.- dijo.

-Y ella… ¿Hace algo?- pregunté.

-Bueno, es la más tranquila de todas, pero es algo como… la mano derecha de Puppet. Igual ten cuidado.- dijo.

-Bien… Estoy listo.- dije seguro.

-Suerte, la necesitarás.- dijo en susurros esto último.

/-/-/-/-/-/

12:00a.m

Estaba con mi uniforme de guardia. Temblaba un poco, no sé si por el miedo, los nervios o la adrenalina. Comencé a revisar los monitores. Ninguno daba señales de que algo sucediese. ¿Por qué todo está tan tranquilo? Mi mente debatía entre aprovechar la oportunidad e ir donde Kate de una vez para sacarla de ese traje, o esperar. Revisé la cámara de Puppet, escuché la melodía. Esa canción… si no me equivocaba, se llamaba "My Grandfather's Clock". Entre las miles de canciones que sabía Kate para tocar piano, estaba esa. La música sonaba corrida y sin problemas. En mi mente, recuerdos de esa noche se empezaron a proyectar. Los gritos, mi nombre, no pude salvarla. Esa cara, pálida y siniestra. Su risa… tan grave y morbosa. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordar a mi Kate. Todo estaba yendo bien ese día… Pero, este maldito lugar, se llevó lo más preciado para mí.

1:00a.m

Las cosas seguían en calma. Revisé nuevamente la caja musical, a quien menos ganas tenía que ver, era a Puppet. Para mi sorpresa, la caja musical estaba un poco más lenta. Le di cuerda. Revisé las siguientes cámaras, ningún cambio. Como siempre, todo en su sitio. Me quedé mirando nuevamente a los animatrónicos del escenario. Chica parecía… en otra posición. ¿Será mi imaginación? Me quedé viéndola un poco más. Rápidamente, su cara se giró a la cámara. Mi corazón dio un salto del susto. Exclamé unas palabras no aptas para niños. Antes de arrepentirme, volví a la caja musical. Como presentí, estaba más lenta. Le di cuerda. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Nuevamente ese espantoso sonido, era como una campana. Escuché unos sonidos mecánicos al otro lado del pasillo. Apunté con mi linterna. Era Chica. Comencé a alumbrarle la cara. Revisé las cámaras, En el escenario, faltaban Chica y Bonnie. Los demás seguían en sus lugares. Me ocupé únicamente de Chica. No era muy activa. Desaparecía de vez en cuando. Bonnie se quedó en los conductos. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrá llegado allí?

2:00a.m

Esto parecía un juego de niños. Yo buscándolos con las cámaras y los animatrónicos escabulléndose por allí. El más activo era Bonnie. Le gustaba estar en los conductos de ventilación. Me ponía la máscara y se iba. Muy seguidamente revisaba a Kate. Ella… se quedaba quieta. ¿Se activará en algún momento? Le di cuerda a la caja musical. Volví a revisar el escenario… ¿Y Freddy?

3:00a.m

Revisando constantemente el pasillo y los conductos de ventilación. No veía ninguno de esos tres animatrónicos. ¿Dónde se escondieron esas hojalatas gigantes? Nuevamente, le di cuerda a la caja musical. Le eché un vistazo a Kate… seguía inmóvil. Solté un suspiro. Alcé la mirada y casi me da un ataque. Freddy estaba en el pasillo, casi entrando en la oficina. Rápidamente me puse la máscara. Él enorme animatrónico se movió un poco, entrando a la oficina de seguridad. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No funciona acaso la cabeza? Agarré mi linterna y le comencé a alumbrar a la cara. La luz de mi linterna me falló. No veía nada en el pasillo. La golpeé un par de veces. Volvió a funcionar. Alumbré asustado esperando ver a Freddy. Pero… alguien más me esperaba al otro lado del pasillo.

4:00a.m

De pie, quieta, mucho más pequeña que los demás, salvo Ballon Boy. Se veía tan inofensiva, a pesar de ser uno de ellos. ¿Dónde quedó su vida? No hacía nada, solo se quedaba allí, observándome. Si es que en verdad me observaba. Una delicada música sonaba. Una melodía que recuerdo haberla escuchado antes. En un ánime quizá. Ella solía cantarla, o tararearla, pues la canción era en japonés. Se llamaba "Ashita Kuru HI" de la serie "Kobato". Me quedé quieto viéndola. Una parte de mi, quería ir donde estaba ella, sacarla de aquí, quitarle ese traje, e irnos y nunca más volver. Mi Kate… resiste.

5:00a.m

La noche transcurría así. Uno que otro susto. Pero, Kate, a pesar de ponerme la máscara, o alumbrarla, se quedaba. Debí hacerlo para alejar a los otros. Pero ella… no se movía. Seguía allí. ¿Me reconocerá? ¿Recordará algo? ¿Sigue siendo mi Kate? Volví a darle cuerda a la caja musical. En verdad, no quería ver a Puppet. Volví a ver a Kate… o como la llaman: "Kitty Kat" o "Kat". Recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos pasaban por mi mente. Fuegos artificiales, juntos caminando con nuestros amigos por un bosque, Tirados juntos en el césped y ella acurrucada a mi lado. Su mano estrechando la mía y sonriéndome. Solo la quiero de vuelta. Sentir su calor, oír su voz… Pero eso tendrá que esperar, el sol, comenzó a reclamar su puesto.

6:00a.m

/-/-/-/-/-/

Todo estaba ya en su sitio, esperé a que llegara el resto del personal. Ya había guardado mi uniforme y vestía mi ropa habitual. Nuevamente, tal como aquella noche, estaba parado frente al escenario, donde estaba Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y… Kat. Ella estaba frente al piano. Quieta, sin signos de vida, como todos los demás.

-Lo hiciste bien, te dije que no tendrías problemas.- Dijo una voz familiar dándome un golpe en la espalda.

No dije nada. No sabía que decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Se ven tan inofensivos, pero… ambos sabemos que no es así.- continuó.- Las cosas se intensificaran a medida que transcurre los días, se vuelven más activos.- dijo.

-Una pregunta.- me atreví a reclamar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Es posible… ¿que metan a un ser humano allí?

Se quedó callado unos instantes.

-Sí, lo es.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté con curiosidad.

El silencio reinó el lugar. Había cosas que no sabía. Pero que me podrían ayudar a traer a Kate de vuelta.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE *grito de pony* Estoy de vuelta, lo sé este capi no fue tan largo como el anterior, pero las cosas se pondrán buenas. Tengan paciencia mis angelitos. Bye,¡ cuídense!**


	3. Old memories

**Hola mis sensuales lectores. Bien, discúlpenme por ser cruel. Pero su escritora está deprimida y necesita hacer a otros llorar :3 Así que… *risita malvada* Continuemos…**

**Welcome to Freddy's**

Chapter 3

**Night 2**

* * *

_-Es posible… ¿qué metan a un ser humano allí?_

_Se quedó callado unos instantes._

_-Sí, lo es.- dijo seriamente._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté con curiosidad._

_El silencio reinó el lugar. Había cosas que no sabía. Pero que me ayudarían a traer a Kate de vuelta._

/-/-/-/-/-/

Su serenidad parecía haberse ido. Aquella característica vital que tenía de relajación y despreocupación, había sido remplazada por un rostro sombrío. ¿Qué sucedía? Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la pizzería. Parecía nervioso, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Pero luego abrió la boca, no dijo nada. Era como si quisiera encontrar las palabras para decir algo, y las tuviera atracadas en la garganta. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Las apretó en un puño y me observó fijamente.

-¿Quieres saber la historia?- Preguntó con voz apagada.

-Sí.- respondí decidido.

-Bien… aquí va.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Aún recuerdo con claridad. Este lugar era la sensación en la ciudad. Recuerdo muy bien, todos los padres veníamos a traer a nuestros hijos. Los animatrónicos eran muy dóciles y amigables. Antes de los nuevos, me refiero a los antiguos. Pero, una serie de sucesos sucedieron y terminaron cerrando el lugar. La mordida del 87, me parece increíble como un ser humano puede vivir sin su lóbulo frontal… También, el secuestro de aquellos niños. Y unas cuantas quejas de un mal olor proveniente de los animatrónicos. También, comenzaron a ser más… agresivos ¿sabes? Con los niños siempre fueron buenos. Pero con los adultos, eran un poco hostiles. Bueno, tiempo transcurrió y cerraron el lugar. Pero, volvieron. Hicieron nuevos animatrónicos. Quisieron reparar los anteriores, pero no se logró. Remodernizaron el tema de la pizzería, ahora parece una juguetería. Los antiguos trajes, ahora los usan como repuestos. Yo volví a este lugar, no por que quisiera… porque me obligaron. O algo así.

Antes de que renueven la pizzería, solo había 4 animatrones. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Pero, según parece, había uno más. Créeme loco, pero yo lo vi. Ese maldito animatrónico, me quitó lo más preciado para mí. Por eso no puedo irme… No lo puedo dejar.

Un día que vine, dejé de prestar atención a mi hijo. Recibí una llamada del trabajo. Charlie… mi hijo de apenas unos seis años. Mi bebé… Fue corriendo por el escenario. No me preocupé, lo dejé ir con los demás niños. No sé qué pensaba, dejando a mi hijo ir. Desvié la mirada por unos instantes. Cuando volví mi mirada a donde él estaba… había desaparecido. Ahora sufro este tormento, esta ira, esta culpa… Recuerdo levantarme inmediatamente y buscarle con la mirada. Logré ver una sombra y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui tras ella. Dejando atrás la música infantil de los animatrónicos. Me dirigí a unos pasillos oscuros.

El silencio reinó. Solo una melodía leve, casi como un susurro, una caja musical. Seguí casi hipnotizado la música. Llegué a una puerta. Pegué mi oído a la fría madera de esta. Escuché la voz de mi niño. Estaba… respondiendo preguntas. No escuchaba a quien. Abrí la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué hacía Charlie allí? ¿Con quién estaba?

Mi hijo volteó a verme, y me quedé petrificado. Una máscara blanca, con líneas violetas y labios rojos. Sin ojos, esquelético y alto. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? Me acerqué a mi hijo para alejarlo de ese monstruo que todos conocen como "Puppet". Pero esa… cosa, lo agarró con sus brazos largos y lo apartó de mí. La puerta detrás de mí se cerró. Pude jurar escuchar una risa diabólica provenir del animatrónico. Logré ver algo en la habitación, un traje. Las luces comenzaron a fallar. Corrí donde mi hijo, pero esa cosa me golpeó y me estampó contra la pared. Mi cabeza me dolía, todo me daba vueltas…

Entre flashes, el eco de los gritos de mi bebé… Vi como ese monstruo, ese demonio metía a mi hijo dentro de un traje. Su llanto, sus suplicas porque lo salve, y no podía hacer nada… No pude salvarlo. Cerró el traje... y con eso, la vida de mi hijo.

Ha sido ya hace mucho desde la última vez que vi a mi bebé. Hasta ahora escucho sus risas, o su voz llamándome. Por culpa de ese monstruo, perdí todo en mi vida. No puedo dormir, cada noche es la misma pesadilla, pero me encantaría que fuera solo eso, una pesadilla. Cada noche veo el recuerdo de mi hijo, de sus gritos, de sus llantos, de su pequeña carita llena de lágrimas. De sus dulces e inocentes ojos pidiendo ayuda. Mi cordura se va, cada día un poco más.

Por eso no me voy, mi hijo sigue allí, ¡yo lo sé! Estoy atado a este lugar. Desde que lo perdí, busco como liberarlo. Pero esa… ¡cosa! No me deja. Sigo a la espera, de que algún día, pueda abrazar a mi hijo una vez más y decirle cuanto lo amo… y pedirle que me perdone.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Terminó de contarme el relato, sentía mi sangre helada recorrer mi cuerpo. Cada parte de mí temblaba. Tenía un nudo de la garganta. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Es allí, donde me di cuenta, que tenía más en común con él de lo que creía. Alzó su mirada y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál de los animatrónicos, además de tu amiga, es nuevo desde que remodelaron la pizzería?- me preguntó como si me diera una adivinanza.

-Ballon Boy…- susurré.

-Charlie…- dijo con un hilo de voz a punto de romperse.

-Te prometo…- comencé a decir.- Que lo salvaré, ya no estás solo. Yo te ayudaré.- concluí.

-Gracias…- susurró.

El sol se ocultaba anunciando la llegada de la noche. Esta vez, sería diferente. Esta vez, tenía un compañero, y ambos teníamos un objetivo. Salvar a las personas más importantes de nuestra vida.

Espérame, Kate.

* * *

**Me tarde mil años, sí, serán más de cinco capis, sí, pero hey, ustedes solo quieren leer, ¿no? Los adoro mis angelitos :3**


End file.
